Hector Hammond
Hector Hammond was an enemy of Green Lantern. He was the son of Senator Robert Hammond. Hector was once a normal human being, but after being infected by Parallax, he became a telepathic evil genius. Biography ''Green Lantern Hector was a science teacher at a high school. After the government found Abin Sur's corpse, Hector was met by government agents, who took him to study Abin's physiology. During the autopsy, he removed some of Parallax's DNA and became infected with it. It drove him insane and gave him telepathic powers so he was able to read others' minds. He looked in the mirror that night and discovered his eyes had turned yellow, due to to the effects of the DNA. The next day, as Hector was teaching science class to some high school students, he read one of their minds and heard them calling him a loser. Angry, he used his powers to throw the student. During the time he was teaching them, Parallax realized part of himself was on Earth, and began to head there. Later, Hector visited his father, Senator Robert Hammond, and talked to him, but after reading his mind, realized he was still a failure in his father's eyes and it was purely his father's influence that got Hector the alien autopsy. He attempted to kill Robert by telekinetically sabotaging his helicopter, when Hal Jordan as Green Lantern, created a racetrack that led the helicopter to safety. Parallax's DNA mutated Hector further, making his eyes constantly yellow, and his brain bigger, making his head bulge and become deformed. Amanda Waller brought Hector in, to study him as his mutations progressed. He broke free and attempted to kill his father a second time. Green Lantern arrived and tried to stop him, to no avail. Finally, after subduing Green Lantern, Hector succeeded in killing his father by mentally throwing him into a balcony and using mechanical arms to burn him. Later, he realized Parallax was on his way to Earth. Hector kidnapped Carol Ferris and threatened to inject her with Parallax's DNA, but she was saved by Hal, after he tricked Hector into getting the Green Lantern power ring, only to see it couldn't be used by him. When Parallax arrived, he told Hector he had failed him, then sucked out Hector's soul and killed him, reducing him to a withered corpse. Powers * Telepathy * Telekinesis Relationships *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Enemy. *Robert Hammond - Hated father; deceased. *Parallax - Ally; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Campbellverse (1 film) **Green Lantern'' (First appearance) - Peter Sarsgaard Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the old comics, Hector was just a criminal instead of a science teacher and he didn't get his powers from Parallax's DNA, he got it from exposure to radiation when a meteor hit. In the newer comics, he is a Theoretical Astrophysicist and got his powers from radiation when he examined Abin Sur's ship. Gallery ''Green Lantern'' Hammond and Sur.jpg|Hector Hammond with Abin Sur's Corpse. green_lantern_hector_hammond_1.jpg|Hector Hammond prior to his exposure to Parallax. hector-hammond-and-hal-jordan_679.jpg|Hector attending a party with Hal Jordan. Hammond.jpg|Senator Hammond and Amanda Waller examine Hector. Hector Hammond 01.jpg Hector Hammond 02.jpg HectorHammondPromo-GL.jpg Hector Hammond poster.jpg|Poster featuring Peter Sarsgaard as Hector Hammond. Hector Hammond.jpg|Promotional image Sarsgaard_hammond.jpg|Filming picture Category:Green Lantern Characters Category:Green Lantern (film) Characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Campbellverse Deceased Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Telekinesis